Das Königreich (Remake)
center|250px Prolog: Erwachen am Strand Als Wasser an seine Füße spülte, wurde er aufgeweckt. Als er die Augen öffnete, wurde er sofort von der tief stehenden Sonne geblendet, die ihm ihr rotes Licht entgegenwarf. Er drehte sich im Sand, in dem er lag, auf den Rücken und hatte eine gute Sicht auf das weite Meer, welches vor ihm lag. Es war angenehm warm, obwohl ein kühler, stetiger Luftzug herrschte. Einige Zeit lang blickte er noch auf das idyllische Bild vor ihm. Dann sah er sich zu seinen Begleitern um. Vastara lag auf dem Bauch, die Arme waren vor ihr Gesicht geschoben worden, während die Beine einfach angewinkelt waren. Sie atmete leise, und so sah es beinahe aus, als hätte sie sich hier schlafen gelegt. Als ihr Auge sich plötzlich öffnete und ihn anblickte, wandte er den Blick, peinlich berührt, hastig ab und sah nach den anderen. Onurem setzte sich bereits auf, und Wunden waren bei ihm nicht mehr zu sehen, genauso wenig wie bei Virtas. Der rote Toa hatte nun auf der ganzen Rüstung schwarze Linien, die von den Stellen ausgingen, wo sich früher verletzte Stellen befunden hatten. Aber auch seine Atmung ging langsam und stetig. Froh darüber, das es allen gut zu gehen schien, stand Gesikk auf und klopfte sich den größten Dreck ab. Als er nachschauen wollte, ob sich noch alle seine Sachen in seinem Beutel befanden, griff er in Sand. Anscheinend war er so auf dem Boden aufgekommen, dass er sich komplett aufgefüllt hatte. Toll. Er und Onurem standen bereits, als Vastara wankend aufstand und Virtas erwachte. Es dauerte noch eine Zeit lang, bis sie alle bei vollem Bewusstsein wieder beisammen waren. Als es dann nach langem herumgewarte soweit war, befragte Gesikk sofort Vastara über ihr seltsames Verhalten in der anderen Welt. "Schön, das du wieder wach bist. Doch erstmal ein paar Fragen, denn du hast dich wirklich seltsam benommen. Haben sie dir etwas angedroht?" fragte er. Dafür bekam er nur einen verwirrten Blick. "Wer hat mir was gedroht? Und... weshalb liege ich plötzlich am Strand, und wer sind die da?" sagte sie und zeigte auf die anderen beiden. Nun selber verwirrt dachte er kurz nach. Hatte sie ein so schlechtes Gedächtnis, dass sie alles vergaß, was ihr nicht alle fünf Minuten gesagt wurde? Abschätzend sah er sie an. Nein. Diese Augen wirkten nicht dumm oder vergesslich. "Okay, irgendwas ist hier seltsam. Gerade hast du noch gegen uns gekämpft, jetzt weißt du nichtmal mehr, wer wir sind." sagte er dann, ohne auf ihre Fragen zu antworten. "Doch, du bist dieser Fremde, der auf den Trümmern Mata Nui's aufgetaucht ist, aber die anderen... sie sind mir völlig unbekannt." Wieder ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Nun wusste er wirklich nicht mehr weiter. Was war denn mit ihr passiert? Wie hatte sie denn alles in der anderen Welt nicht mitbekommen können? Virtas unterbrach seine Gedanken. "Hey, ich will ja ungern die Unterhaltung stören, aber wir bekommen Gesellschaft. Dort kommt etwas aus dem Waldgebiet." Gesikk wandte sich um, und sah auch, dass sich etwas näherte. Nach Kurzem konnte man dann erkennen, dass es sich um eine Person und kein wildes Rahi handelte, was sich näherte. Dann war auch endlich die Gestalt genauer zu erkennen. Es handelte sich um einen männlichen Skakdi, der in gelborange und schwarz gerüstet war, und ein Schwert auf dem Rücken trug. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was Gesikk über diese Spezies gelesen hatte, befanden sich bei diesem hier keine Stacheln an Kopf, Armen und Rücken. Wäre nicht das hässliche Grinsen gewesen, könnte man ihn auch für einen Toa halten. Jedenfalls konnte er das, ob die anderen es genauso sahen, wusste er nicht. Ein paar Meter vor ihnen blieb die Person stehen, um sie abschätzend zu betrachten. "Wer seid ihr?" fragte er dann. "Was könntest du denn mit unseren Namen anfangen?" konterte Gesikk. Nun hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen. Als dieser ihm dann in die Augen sah, hielt Gesikk dem Blick stand. "Nun gut. Ich glaube nicht, dass man so einen guten Anfang darlegt. Also will ich mich vorstellen: Mein Name ist Deriahk, Gesandter des Königreichs." Gebäude des Lichts Sie hatten sich alle, mit Ausnahme von Gesikk, bereits vorgestellt. Dieser schwieg einfach, als nach seinem Namen gefragt wurde, und Deriahk schien das zu akzeptieren. Danach hatte er gemeint, dass sie nun trotzdem zu einer Kontrolle mitkommen müssten, da sie in diesem Land Fremde waren. So folgten sie ihm. Gerade noch war der Strand zu sehen gewesen, und es hatte eine angenehme Stille geherrscht. Jetzt jedoch liefen sie auf betoniertem Weg, und überall liefen Wesen unterschiedlicher Spezies umher. Die Straße säumten Häuser auf beiden Seiten, die immer unterschiedlich gebaut waren: Mal waren es breite Gebäude, in denen große Fenster eingelassen waren und sie sehr weit auf die Straße hinausragten, und mal waren es nur runde, steinerne Hütten, die in großen Gruppen zusammen standen. Vor letzteren standen oft Matoraner, die allerlei Ware feilboten. Desto tiefer sie in diese Stadt vordrangen, desto geschäftiger wurde es um sie herum. Die Gebäude wurden immer einheitlicher und höher. Auch waren hier an einigen Stellen Wachen zu sehen, die einen Diskwerfer mit beiden Händen hielten, um in Notfällen eingreifen zu können. Dann endlich schienen sie ihr Ziel zu erreichen: Als ihre Gruppe im eine Ecke bog, stand dort ein - für diese Gegend - unnatürlich kleines Haus, welches von zwei Kriegern bewacht wurde. Die Eingangstür war aus Metall, und das Gebäude selbst war aus Steinen gebaut, wie es hier üblich war. Fenster waren kaum zu sehen, dafür gab es einen Dachbalkon. Als sie sich näherten, nickte Deriahk nur kurz den Wachen zu, und diese Schritten dann zur Seite, um ihnen Durchlass zu gewähren. Der Skakdi stieß die Tür auf und lief ins innere. Dieser Bereich würde vollkommen im Dunkeln liegen, wenn ihn nicht das spärliche Licht der Fackeln an den Wänden erhellt hätte. Der Gang war komplett aus Steinen gebaut worden, und erinnerte Gesikk an Verliese aus seiner Heimat. Kein beruhigender Gedanke, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie sich in einer fremden Welt befanden. Doch schon bald wurde der Gang höher und Licht war zu sehen. Dieses fiel durch den Sichtschlitz einer weiteren metallenen Tür, die ihnen den Weg versperrte. Nahe dieser war eine kleine Konsole befestigt, an der sich nur ein Eingabefeld mit Zahlen befand. Nachdem Deriahk mit einem schnellen Fingertippen den Code eingegeben hatte, öffnete sie sich lautlos. Als sie dann den Raum betraten, fand Gesikk sofort die Quelle des Lichts: An der Decke waren in Halterungen Steine eingebracht, die ein merkwürdiges Glimmen ausstrahlten. Er betrachtete sie fasziniert eine Weile, bis er bemerkte, dass die anderen ihm bereits ein Stück voraus waren. Schnellen Schrittes holte er sie ein, nur um kurz danach wieder anzuhalten: Vor ihnen erhob sich an der Wand eine Art steinernen Thrones, auf dem eine Gestalt saß. Links und Rechts von ihm waren wieder zwei Wachen postiert. Seine Gruppe hielt inne, wagte es beinahe nicht, zu atmen, als die imposante Figur die steinernen Stufen zu ihnen hinabstieg. In der Hand hielt sie einen mächtigen Stab, den an der Spitze zwei Klingen zierten. Die Rüstung war, im starken Kontrast zur Umgebung, im strahlenden weiß, welches nur durch goldene Platten an Maske, Armen, Beinen und Torso unterbrochen wurde. Selbst kaum größer als Gesikk selbst, gab diese Person eine eindeutig eindrucksvollere Erscheinung ab. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wurden sie von den leuchtend gelben Augen gemustert. Blankes entsetzen spiegelte sich in diesen Augen wieder, und die Gestalt wich einen Schritt zurück. "Deriahk, warum bringst du mir derart verdorbene Kreaturen? Siehst du nicht den gewaltigen Schatten in diesen Wesen? Seit vielen Jahren, nach dem letzten Auftauchen der finsteren Makuta unter der Führung des korrupten Teridax, hat es so etwas hier nicht mehr gegeben! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" fragte der Krieger ernst, was aber auf eine seltsame Art und Weise immer noch ruhig klang. Bevor der Skakdi jedoch auf die Frage antworten konnte, sprach er gleich weiter: "Ich muss diesen Schatten auf ihren Seelen entfernen. Das Königreich darf nicht von solchen gefährdet werden! Aber sie sind nicht vollkommen verloren, denn ich Spüre den Mut in ihren Herzen..." Mit dem letzten Satz hob er die Hand. Gesikk sah fassungslos zu, wie sich dort eine Kugel aus Licht ansammelte, die sich immer weiter vergrößerte. Deriahk versuchte anscheinend noch, dem Wesen etwas zuzurufen, doch dieser ignorierte ihn. Dann war es bald soweit: Das Licht hatte den ganzen Raum erfasst, wurde immer stärker, immer heller, verursachte beinahe Kopfschmerzen... und dann wurde es mit einem Mal überraschenderweise dunkel. Als er erwachte, befand sah er zuerst nur verschwommen. Seine Sicht besserte sich auch kaum, selbst als er noch einige Zeit am Boden liegen blieb, auf den es ihn anscheinend geworfen hatte. Dann, als das Verschwommene nur noch den Rand seines Sichtfeldes bedeckte, stand er auf, um sich umzusehen. Er schien sich noch im gleichen Raum zu befinden, doch alle seine Begleiter und die anderen Personen im Raum waren verschwunden. Und alles stand auf dem Kopf. Direkt neben ihm leuchteten verschwommen die Glimmsteine, und nicht weit entfernt unter ihm befand sich der steinerne Thron. Gesikk fragte sich, was er hier tun sollte. Vielleicht zuerst einmal den Raum verlassen. Da es jedoch keine Fenster gab, schritt er zuerst auf die Tür zu. Vorher nahm er ein wenig Anlauf, da sie sich jetzt natürlich ebenfalls auf Deckenhöhe befand, und sprang. Mit seinen beiden Händen bekam er den Vorsprung der kleinen Luke, welches das durchsehen ermöglicht hatte, zu fassen, und hielt sich daran fest. Doch wie sollte er hindurch gelangen? Das Ziel Auf einmal zeigte die Tür risse auf. Ungläubig blickte Gesikk darauf. Hier war anscheinend alles möglich. Die erst noch dünnen Linien zogen sich nun immer länger, wurden breiter, und goldweißes leuchten Drang hervor. Dann gab es eine Art Druckwelle, und er wurde schon zum zweiten mal in helles, undurchdringliches Licht getaucht. Als er diesmal die Augen öffnete, sah er nichts als weiße Landschaft. Der Boden unter ihm schien wie glatt poliert, und er konnte unter dem strahlenden Licht weder Wände noch Decke erkennen. Und es war still. Nur, als er aufstand, hallten seine Schritte in dem scheinbar unendlichen Raum wieder. Nach einiger Zeit des orientierungslosen Herumlaufens konnte er vor sich die vagen Umrisse einer ihm unbekannten Gestalt bemerken. Wie viele Unbekannte sollte er denn noch treffen? Erst die goldweiße Gestalt in dem Haus, die plötzlich über so große Kräfte verfügte, dass sie ihn in diese... Traumwelt... schickte, dann noch eine weiße.. mit Flügeln? Als er dem Wesen näher kam, konnte er dann - immer noch schwer, da das weiße Licht des Hintergrundes sie kaum erkennen ließ - die deutlicheren Umrisse der Person erkennen. Es schien sich um eine weibliche Toa zu handeln, wenn man nach der Größe ging, welche, mit einem kurzen Stab bewaffnet, vor ihm stand. Außerdem hatte sie die von ihm bereits bemerkten Flügel am Rücken, welche ausgeklappt fast die selbe Größe hatten wie sie selbst. Ihre leuchtend grünen Augen sahen ihn unvermittelt an. Dann bewegte sie den Mund, und ihre Worte schienen aus allen Richtungen an ihn zu dringen. "Du bist jetzt beinahe am Ende deiner Reise. Und doch hast du dich in der letzten Welt nicht auf das Kommende vorbereitet. Wenn du jetzt nicht handelst, wird genau das passieren, was du nun erleben wirst." Fassungslos dachte Gesikk über die Worte nach. Wie konnte er denn fast am Ziel sein, wenn er eben erst in der zweiten Welt angelangt war? Worauf hätte er sich vorbereiten sollen? All diese Fragen musste er sich nun stellen, doch er fand keine Antwort. Hatte Vastara ihm vielleicht etwas vorenthalten? Als er wieder zu der Toa blickte, sah er nur noch eine dunkle Hand auf sich zurasen. Dunkel? Kurz abgelenkt, reagierte er nicht rechtzeitig und wurde von der Faust mitten im Gesicht getroffen. Als er dann auch noch auf steinigem Boden landete, wusste er, dass auch dieser Abschnitt seiner Traumwelt vorbei war. Kurz sah er zu seinen Seiten, und entdeckte Überrascht und erfreut zugleich, dass seine Begleiter und Deriahk in der Nähe lagen. Aber sie blickten alle Angsterfüllt zu etwas, dass er noch nicht sehen konnte. Als er dann ihren blicken folgte, musste er fast anfangen, zu jubeln. Seine Mission war bald beendet! Vor ihm stand, etwas größer als er selbst, der lang gesuchte Glatorianer. In graue und schwarze Platten gerüstet. In der rechten Hand führte er einen Stab, welcher kaum besondere Eigenschaften aufwies. Das silberne Metall hatte all seinen Glanz bereits verloren, dem ihm die harten Sandwinde seiner Heimat genommen hatten. In der linken hielt er den regulären Thornax-Werfer, den dort fast jeder trug. Zudem hatte er Platten, die mit ein wenig Abstand hinter seinem Kopf angebracht worden waren, um ihm den Nacken vor Hinterhaltsangriffen zu schützen. Die Schulterschoner betonten nur noch sein herrschaftliches Aussehen. Alles traf genau auf die Beschreibung und das Bild zu, dass er erhalten hatte. Außer der Helm. Anstelle von diesem trug dieser eine Kanohi Hau, welche ebenfalls in einem dunklen grau war, und woraus ihn leuchtend rote Augen ansahen. Nur dieser Punkt ließ ihn kurz daran zweifeln, dass er den richtigen vor sich hatte. Doch warum sollte sich jemand anders in eine identische Rüstung kleiden? Also stand er auf, und machte entschlossene Schritte auf ihn zu. "Nuvras!", sprach er den Namen des anderen laut aus, während er weiter auf ihn zuging, "Ich wurde gesandt um dich wieder zurück zu schicken, damit du deinen Auftrag beendest. Mein Auftraggeber war nicht sonderlich... begeistert... von deinem Vorzeitigen verschwinden." War es das? Er hatte das getan, was ihm aufgetragen wurde. Aber im Falle dafür, dass sich geweigert wurde, seinem Befehl zu gehorchen, sollte er ihn persönlich zurückbringen. Das wäre keine leichte Aufgabe. Der Glatorianer sah ihn wutentbrannt an. "Niemand kommandiert mich herum! Ich gehe dorthin, wo ich es will, und nicht dorthin, wo mich irgendsoein schwächlicher Anführer von Versagern hinschickt!" rief er ihm mit donnernder Stimme entgegen. Beinahe entsetzt von diesem Ausbruch wich Gesikk ein paar Schritte zurück. Dann also doch der Kampf. "Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl." sagte er dann, und versuchte, so bedrohlich wie möglich zu klingen. Dann zog er sein Stabschwert aus der Rückenhalterung und nahm seinen Thornax-Werfer in die Hand. Der andere grinste nur hämisch, und hob seinerseits die Waffen. Bevor Gesikk dann angreifen konnte, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Dann erklang Vastaras Stimme. "Tu es nicht. Er hat mehr Kräfte, als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Er wird von uns nicht umsonst als "Toa des Todes" bezeichnet.." Wütend darüber, dass sie ihn abgehalten hatte, achtete er nicht auf ihre Worte sondern schubste sie weg. Dann rannte er los. Die Wahrheit Alle gingen aus dem Raum, nur Gesikk stand noch dort. Er wusste, das hier irgendwas nicht stimmte. Er blickte noch einmal zu der Leiche, und stellte etwas erstaunliches fest: Als er seine Kanohi hochhob, war darunter das Gesicht eines Matoraners. Gesikk wusste nun, was vor sich ging. Diese Festung war entweder gegen die neu Ankömmlinge, oder diese Festung wurde selbst von dem bösen Kontrolliert. Er hörte leise Schritte den Gang entlang kommen, also stand er schnell auf und versteckte sich hinter einem Schrank. Ein Hellgrüner Toa war in den Raum gekommen, sah sich den „Turaga“ an. Dann Hob er Ruckartig seinen Midak Skyblaster und lies den Schrank zu Feuerholz werden. Gesikk sah in erschrocken an, doch der Toa blieb ruhig. Er kam zu ihm, und hielt Gesikk seine Waffe an die Kehle. Er fragte: „Wer bist du? Auch einer von den Jägern?“ „Nein!“ rief Gesikk, „Ich bin kein Jäger! Ich bin für euch so eine Art Toa. Ich habe auch diesen Betrug bemerkt.“ „Aha. Gut.“ sagte der grüne und lies die Waffe sinken, „Du hast es also durchschaut. Ich bin übrigens Toa Vitraz, keiner dieser Verräter. Du hast es vielleicht auch schon bemerkt. Dieses Königreich wird von den Jägern kontrolliert. Vor Jahren haben sie Turaga Takanuva umgebracht. In seiner Rüstung war so lange ein kleiner Jäger namens Vezran. Wenn du hier je wieder lebend raus willst, musst du jetzt aufbrechen.“ „Und was ist mit dem Portal? Ich und die anderen müssen sofort da hin!“ „Brauchst du nicht. Wir haben etwas besseres. Eine Kanohi Olmak. Sie ist zwar schon ein bisschen beschädigt, aber es müsste klappen.“ erklärte Vitraz. „Und was ist der Haken?“ fragte Gesikk. „Der Haken ist, das diese Olmak in den Archiven liegt. Dort sind allerlei Wächter, und du kommst da nur sehr schwer ran.“ antwortete der Toa. „Dann müssen wir halt Viros Plan befolgen. Wir werden selbst zu Jägern.“ sagte Gesikk. Vereinigung Gesikk und die anderen 9 Toa hatten sich alle irgendwelche Rüstungen beschafft, die sie wie eine kleine Gruppe dunkler Jäger aussehen ließen. Doch selbst jetzt hatte Gesikk bedenken, das es klappen würde. „Wir sind zu wenig Toa.“ sagte er. „Zu wenig?! Wir sind hier 10 Leute, und du meinst wir sind ZU WENIG?!“ fragte Viro, während er so langsam an Gesikks Verstand zweifelte. „Habt ihr es nicht gemerkt, als wir gegen den EINEN dunklen Jäger gekämpft hatten? Er hätte uns fast besiegt!“ rief Gesikk. „Falls du dich mit jemandem verbünden willst, der noch nicht von den Dunklen Jägern kontrolliert wird, habe ich hier zwei Vorschläge: Toa Jadek und Toa Matoro.“ sagte Bima. „Klar...“ wollte Gesikk sagen, doch Tanma rief dazwischen: „Matoro? Diesen Loser? Der sitzt doch irgendwo rum und mault!“ „Tanma!“ rief Bima harsch. „Wir brauchen hier jeden, und die beiden sind die einzigen. So zogen sie los, um die beiden zu suchen, Tanma war immer noch nicht mit dem Plan einverstanden. Jadek war leicht zu finden, denn er half gerade ein paar Po-Matoranern beim Aufbau einer Statue. Als sie fertig waren ging er dann zu der Gruppe. „Bima? Machst du jetzt einen auf dunkel Jäger?“ fragte er. „Wir müssen so rumlaufen, sodass uns kein anderer erkennt. Dir muss ich aber noch etwas sagen, denn diese Stadt wird bald untergehen. Denn die Jäger kontrollieren hier alles, auch wenn man es nicht sieht. Wir haben vor, mit der Olmak von hier zu fliehen.“ antwortete Bima ihm. „Nehmt doch Nagaari mit! Er ist hier zwar neu, aber er ist sehr stark und versteht etwas vom kämpfen.“ sagte Jadek. Jadek drehte sich ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten um und rief nach ihm. Nach ein paar Sekunden stand Nagaari neben ihm, und als er Gesikk sah, verfinsterte sich sein Blick. Gesikk sah dies, und fragte sich eines: Wieso weiß der kleine auch an diesem Ort, was ich getan habe? Ein plötzliches Beben holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Aus dem Boden war Ein gigantischer Rahi aufgetaucht. Alle Toa zogen sofort ihre Waffen, nur Gesikk nicht. Er spürte plötzlich auch eine neue Kraft, die benutzt werden wollte. Er setzte sie ein, und bemerkte erstaunliches: Er konnte mit den bloßen Händen den Rahi in die Luft heben! Die anderen Toa handelten sofort und feuerten ihre Elementarkräfte auf den Rahi. Fast war es geschafft, doch da holte Onurem aus und schlug Gesikk auf den Hinterkopf, wodurch dieser die Kontrolle verlor und das Monster wieder zu Boden fallen ließ. Doch keiner hatte es bemerkt, da alle zu beschäftigt waren. Nicht einmal Gesikk konnte sagen wer es war, da Onurem seine Volitak aktivierte so nicht mehr zu sehen war. Doch dann kam ein Eisstrahl von einem nahem Gebäude, der den Rahi traf und einfror. Vom Dach sprang Toa Mahri Matoro. Seit tausenden Jahren nicht gesehen, bekamen ihn nun die ersten wieder zu Gesicht. „Schnell!“ rief er, „Wir müssen zur Olmak!" Kampf in den Archiven Das Team war bereits durch die Forte der Archive gekommen, die Wächter hatten nichts bemerkt. Sie liefen nun die Tunnel entlang, allen voran Toa Mahri Matoro. Der erste Teil der Reise verlief gut, doch an einem weiteren Gang zu den Kanohi-Masken standen drei Jäger. Matoro kannte sie alle. Cratax, Lydrix und Avohky. An ihnen würden sie sicher schwer vorbeikommen. Doch es kam anders als erwartet. Lydrix musterte sie, redete dann leise mit den anderen und öffnete die Tür. Die Gruppe ging hinein. Doch bevor jemand handeln konnte, schlugen sie die Tür wieder zu. „Das hätten wir wissen müssen!“ rief Garrzo. „Dein Plan war halt doch nicht der beste, Viro.“ sagte Skorpi. „Was hätten wir sonst tun sollen? Auf sie zu rennen und dann mindestens die Hälfte unserer Leute verlieren?“ entgegnete Viro. „Hört auf zu streiten!“ rief Gesikk dazwischen, „Wir haben doch hier die Olmak! Wir können doch hier weg!“ „Ähm...Ich shätze wir haben ein Problem.“ sagte Garrzo und deutete auf einen Glaskasten. Darin war eine Kanohi Olmak, Sie war jedoch in der Mitte zerbrochen. „Oh nein!“ rief Gesikk laut aus. Die Gruppe setzte sich auf die Steine in den Archiven und dachten nach. Viro setzte sich neben Dephiza. Er sagte: „Dephiza, ich muss dir etwas sagen. Ich... nunja...“ „Ich weiß, Viro. Denkst du etwa, das fällt mir nicht auf?“ antwortete sie. „Du rennst den ganzen Tag neben mir her. Du laberst meistens nur zu mir. Ich weiß, ich lie...“ „Keine Zeit für Liebeserklärungen! Die Jäger kommen hier rein! Und sie haben ein paar neue Gäste mitgebracht!“ rief Matoro. Cratax, Lydrix und Avohky hatten noch die beiden Jäger Vavyrak und Kradask mitgebracht. Viro begrüßte sie gleich mit einer Salve Lichtkugeln, doch sie waren sehr geschickt und konnten ausweichen, und Lydrix konnte sogar eine zurück schlagen. Diese traf Viro, und erstaunlicher Weise wurde er umgehauen. Denn das Portal hatte ihn fast komplett zu einem Schattenwesen gemacht. Matoro fror Avohky ein, und noch bevor dieser das Eis zerstören konnte, setzte garrzo seine Waffe ein und schnitt ihn in der Mitte durch. Noch vier Jäger. Vitraz lies nun einen Baum aus dem Boden wachsen, der Cratax fesselte. Jadek lud seine Waffen auf und durchlöcherte den Baum mit Laser, doch seltsamer Weise war cratax schon weg. Jadek drehte sich um, und wurde gleich darauf von ihm bewusstlos geschlagen. Bima lies zusammen mit Dephiza Blitze auf Kradask fliegen, der sie jedoch mit seinen Waffen absorbierte und sie wieder zurück warf. Gesikk kämpfte in der Zwischenzeit mit Vavyrak. Seine Lasergeschosse machten ihm es sehr scher. Doch da kam Nagaari von hinten angesprungen und hakte seinen Haken hinter Vavyraks Kopf. Er drehte einmal und sein Kopf fiel zu Boden. Noch drei Jäger. Devon, Skorpi, Tanma und Onurem käpften gegen Lydrix. Devon war sehr geschwächt durch den Angriff von Vastrux, und so passte er nicht richtig auf. Lydrix lies ih mit seinem Presslufthammer zu Staub werden. Onurem sah seine Chance, die Toa umzubringen. Wie lange hatte er schon darauf gewartet. Er ließ eine Kugel auf Skorpi fliegen, dieser wurde zur Seite geworfen und lag nun reglos auf dem Boden. Onurem hob nun die Klinge seines Skyblasters, und durchstach damit Den Toa des Lichts, Toa Tanma. Er sah Onurem mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, und fiel dann leblos zu Boden. Doch Onurem sollte das gleiche Schicksal erleiden wie sein Bruder Devon, denn nun wurde er von Lydrix zu Stab verwandelt. Dephiza stand mühselig auf, warf ihr Elektroschwert auf Cratax. Der tot kam sofort. Noch zwei Jäger. Viro und Gesikk griffen mit Nagaari Kradask an. Nagaari riss seinen Panzer weg, und Viro erschuf einen Eiskristall. Gesikk musste ihn nur noch ein wenig ablenken. Alles hätte so glücklich sein können. Viro blickte zu Dephiza, sie stand auf, rannte zu ihm- und zerfiel zu Staub. „NEEEEIIIIIIIIN!“ schrie Viro entsetzt. Er ließ den Kristall auf den verantwortlichen Jäger zufliegen, und als dieser parierte, zerfetzte er ihn kaltblütig. Noch ein Jäger. Gesikk sah zu Viro, und musste sehen wie Dephiza starb. Er sammelte all seine Elementare Kraft und feuerte es aud den letzten Jäger. Von ihm wird nun bis in alle Ewigkeit ein schwarzer Umriss in der wand eingebrannt sein. Viros Maske war voller Tränen. Er kniete sich nieder, hob den Staub auf und lies ihn wieder zu Boden rieseln. Gesikk ging zu ihm, er wusste wie Schwerzhaft für ihn war. Unweigerlich dachte er an Vastara. Vastara! Sie war vor Gericht! „Vastara!“ rief er laut. „Wir müssen sie holen!“ Die nächste Reise Die Toa stürmten den leeren Gang entlang, allen voran Gesikk. Jadek hatte ihm den Weg gesagt. Garrzo trug den toten Tanma, und Bima hatte einen Behälter erschaffen und all die Asche aufgesammelt. Sie liefen immer noch. Plötzlich blieb Gesikk stehen, und ein paar seiner Begleiter rannten in ihn hinein. Sie standen wieder auf. Viro fragte: „Warum hälst du bitte an? Sag doch was!“ „Reg dich ab.“ sagte Gesikk kühl, „Dort hinten sind Wachen. Ich wollte sie gleich hier ausschalten. Aber du musstest ja in mich hinein stolpern.“ Noch bevor Viro etwas entgegnen konnte, hatte Gesikk seine Elementare Kraft aufgeladen und die Wächter niedergestreckt. Nun ging es weiter. Nach einer halben Stunde kamen sie dann endlich beim Gerichtsraum an. Gesikk riss die Tür auf, und blieb schockiert stehen. Er sah zwei sachen: Erstens, Vastara wurde ausgepeitscht, Zweitens, das dunkle Portal war an der Decke des Raumes. Alle im Saal hielten inne, als die Gruppe in der Tür stand. Dann zogen sie ihre Waffen und sprangn auf sie zu. Die Toa zogen ebenfalls ihre Schwerter und griffen an. Gesikk befreite Vastara, musste aber der Peitsche von dem einen Wesen ausweichen. Er durchstach es, und hob Vastara über die Schulter. „Ich habe eine Idee!“ rief es irgendwo aus dem Saal. „Wir müssen uns an einem Ort zusammen finden! Jeder wusste, von wem die Stimme kam, und jeder befolgte den Plan. Nun standen sie umzingelt in einer Ecke des Raumes. Einer der Wesen sprach: „Das ist euer Plan? Euch in eine Falle zu locken?“ „DAS ist der Plan!“ rief Virtraz und aktivierte seine Miru. Alle aus seinem Team flogen nun empor, direkt in das Portal. Einer der Gefolgsleute sprang hoch und erwischte Jadek am Bein. Doch das Portal schloss sich, und der Jäger verlor seine Hand, die nun in eine andere Welt geschickt wurde. Er fiel zu Boden. Die Toa waren weg. Der Raum blieb als Schlachtfeld da. Epilog Sie reisten nun zum dritten mal durch das Portal. Die Schmerzen durch die Schatten waren nun nicht mehr so schlimm wie beim ersten und zweiten mal, denn die Toa hatten sich daran gewöhnt. Das Portal öffnete sich, und sie fielen heraus. Doch sie landeten wieder nicht am Ziel. Haupt-Charaktere Die Toa Dakis Bild:Toa Viro.jpg |Toa Viro Bild:Dephiza.jpg |Toa Dephiza Bild:Garrzo.jpg |Toa Garrzo Bild:Vastara.jpg |Toa Vastara Andere Bild:Gesikk.jpg |Gesikk Bruderschaft der Toa Bild:Toa Skorpi-BM Toa Skorpi.jpg |Toa Skorpi Bild:Toa Devon.jpg |Toa Devon Bild:Toa Onurem.jpg |Toa Onurem Bild:Foto 320.jpg |Toa Tanma Bild:Matoro01.jpg |Toa Mahri Matoro Bild:Toa Jadek.jpg |Toa Jadek Bild:Foto 321.jpg |Toa Bima Wird fortgesetzt in Traitor Kategorie:Viro13 Kategorie:Epos